Data lists are used extensively in various application programs. For example, a phonebook is typically a requirement for computer facsimile software. As another example, e-mail address books and contact information lists are commonly incorporated into e-mail programs. Typically, the data list is maintained in a custom format for its particular application program, and not compatible with other application programs.
When a new application program is installed to replace an existing, or a legacy, application program, a new user must populate the data list associated with the new application program. Such population can be done manually or semi-automatically by use of an import function. In the latter case, a phonebook or address book, for example, from the legacy data list from the legacy application program is imported into the new application problem. A problem with either of the above technique is that two separate data lists must be maintained and synchronized. This requires extra and duplicated effort on the part of the user, and is thus undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for allowing a new application program to utilize data lists of one or more legacy application program without requiring a user to maintain and/or synchronize two separate data lists.